1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to pedal manipulation devices for motorized vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to such devices which are hand operated and which operate two (2) pedals of the motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art to provide persons having limited dexterity with the ability to operate motor vehicles. These include devices which provide the operator of the motor vehicle with the ability to manipulate operation of an accelerator pedal of the vehicle utilizing their hands. Typically these devices are complicated and operate directly upon the mechanisms of the vehicle controlled by the pedal and not upon the pedal proper.
Golf carts and other motorized vehicles which are intended to be used in non highway situations are often used to move about at low speeds such as on or about golf courses or in generally closed residential communities such as mobile home parks and gated communities. Many persons who would benefit from use of such motorized vehicles are unable to enjoy such use due to limited dexterity or other physical disabilities.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a simple device which will allow the user of motorized vehicles to operate two (2) foot pedals using their hand while not limiting conventional usage of the motorized vehicle by other operators. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.